Arendelle High School
by RinRinLizzie02
Summary: Imagine Elsa and Jack without their gifts, i know its crazy! But this is what their life would be like without their powers. Elsa and Jack are in high school and Elsa is the"Ice Queen" of the school. She only talks to Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff until Jack decides that he wants to get to know her and become her friend. Little did they know that they would both fall for eachoth
1. Chapter 1

Elsa X Jack

~CHAPTER ONE~

Elsa walked into Arendelle high school like she normally does every school day.

"Elsa!" Her younger sister shouted.

"OH, hi Anna…" Elsa gave her sister a weak smiled. "Sorry that I left the house without you this morning. But you can't deny the fact you liked walking to school with Kristoff" Elsa teased her little sister.

"OH shut up!" Anna blushed a little bit. "I was annoyed with you at first, but then…" Anna's voice traded off.

"BUT..?" Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"He kissed me…" Anna blushed.

"Aw, I'm happy for you Anna" Elsa smiled. As they walked down the corridor they both heard quite a lot of murmuring.

"You used to this yet?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I only talk to you and Kristoff so they have a reason to call me the "Ice Queen"" Elsa sighed.

"OH look how beautiful she is"

"It's a shame she only talks to two people"

"Well, I'll see you at lunch then Anna" Elsa said as she walked off down the corridor.

Elsa sat down at her desk in her English class. She sat at the back next to the window. She was away from everyone and the fact that she didn't talk to anyone enabled her to get the best grades in her classes.

"Hey sir, you have spelt something wrong!" a boy called out.

"Here we go again" Elsa thought as she looked at the boy.

"Don't be stupid Jack!" the teacher said.

"I can't help but find Jack fascinating… he is totally gorgeous… wait, what! Elsa stop you have ot focus on your studies!" she thought shaking her head and continued working with the whole class laughing around her.

"Guys, guys, who wants to see a trick?!" Jack shouted when the teacher walked out of the classroom to get some work.

"YES!" the class shouted.

"Here we go…" Elsa sat there and continued to finish off the class work.

After jack had 'preformed' his tricks the whole class bust out laughing. He scanned the room to see everyone's smiling faces. Then he spotted Elsa. "Huh… I've failed to make her smile, let alone laugh again" Jack slummed back into his seat.

The bell rang at the end of the school day. Elsa was at her locker trying to avoid Anna so her sister could walk home with her boyfriend.

Whilst she was at her locker Jack walked over to her. "Hey Elsa" He smiled at her.

"Hi." Elsa replied coldly not knowing what to say. He was the only person apart from Anna and Kristoff, that had ever tried to talk to her.

"Ouch. That was cold" Jack winched and Elsa closed her locker door.

Elsa just looked at him and walked off. "Conceal don't feel"

The next day Jack was determined to get Elsa to talk to him. In one of the classes that they sat next to each other Jack tried talking to her. "Hey Elsa" he whispered but she ignored him again.

Jack lent back on his chair but it wasn't stable so he fell of it.

Everyone in the class bust out laughing, even their teacher- Mrs James. Jack looked up and Elsa was giggling slightly but was trying to hide it.

"I made her laugh" Jack smiled. "She absolutely beautiful, even more so when she smiles"

At lunch Elsa was back by her locker like she normally is. "I let my guard down today! Stupid girl!" she said.

"Hey Elsa!" Jack popped up and she still acted like he wasn't their. "Hey don't ignore me" He pleaded. "I got you to laugh today can't I just have a convosation with you?" Elsa sighed.

"You will never back down will you?" she asked.

"Nope, I want to get to know you Elsa, become you're friend." Jack smiled.

"Fine, Jack Frost you win. I will let you get to know me" she slightly smiled.

"Are you smiling again?" Jack teased.

"Oh shh" Elsa said walking off.

After school Anna had a club to go to and Kristoff waited for her, meaning that Elsa had to walk home by herself.

Jack pulled his car up beside her "Hey Elsa, would you like a life home? It's really cold today" Jack smiled.

"No thank you" Elsa said as she continued to walk away. "The cold doesn't bother me"

"Aw come on. You said I could get to know you but you won't let me. Pleassee can I give you a lift?" He asked almost playfully.

"Ah, fine!" Elsa opened the car door and got inside.

"God she really is beautiful" Jack thought. "So you do you live?" He asked.

"Winter alley" she replied without looking at him.

"REALLY?!, me too" Jack smiled.

"And yet you drive to school" Elsa looked at him.

"Her eyes are so blue.." Jack looked at Elsa and then noticed her eyebrow was raised.

"What were you looking at?" She asked.

"Oh, er, nothing" Jack focused on the road. "So... You only talk to your sister and her boyfriend, huh?"

"Oh, yeah" she sighed. Elsa looked out the window. "Why does he want to get to know me. We are complete opposites"

"Why is that?" Jack asked.

"I don't like people" she replied.

"Come on, there has to be more to it that that" Jack said.

"...no there's not" she sighed.

"I don't buy it" Jack smiled. "Oh before I forget what number house?"

"31"

Jack pulled up in front of her house and he locked to car doors "before you can go, you can tell me the real reason" Jack looked into her eyes.

"His eyes are like mine, crystal blue" she thought. She gave out a sigh "when ever I used to trust anyone they would end up hurting me. So I decided not to talk to anyone so I wouldn't get hurt. The only person I can fully trust is Anna. I'm not ready to trust Kristoff fully yet but he goes out with my little sister so I should at least talk to him. I don't even know why I told you that" she said.

"Elsa..." Jack looked at her. "Well, if we are going to be friends you will need to trust me" he smiled.

"I'll have to try" she gave him a weak smile. Elsa got out of the car.

"Oh and try not to hide your smile at school. You look really cute when you smile. Well see you tomorrow friend" he waved as he drove away.

Elsa stood there blushing. "Idiot, who does he think he is" Elsa opened her front door.

"Hello miss Elsa, how was your day" a man asked.

"It was good thanks Kai" Elsa walked into her room and laid on her bed. "See you tomorrow Jack Frost"


	2. Chapter 2

~CHAPTER 2~

The next day Jack was waiting outside Elsa's house. "Bye Kai!" Elsa said as she walked out of the house. "Oh… Jack"

"Morning Elsa" he smiled.

"Where's your car?" Elsa looked around for his car but it wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I thought we could walk to school today, since you said we don't live that far from the school" he smiled holding out his hand.

"Fine, but I'm not holding your hand" Elsa walked past him.

"Ouch, you're still cold" Jack laughed and walked after her. "So will you smile today?" Jack asked.

"I don't know depends on if something happens" she said still not looking at him.

"Are you telling me that I have to pull off one of my stunts just to make you laugh?" he smiled.

"Did I say that? I just said if something happens. You might not be the cause of it" she said.

"Fine I'll have to think of something special then" he nudged her.

"Don't do that" she tried to hide her smiled.

"Don't hide your smile Elsa!" Jack said.

"Look, Elsa's talking to Jack"

"Has he cracked the Ice Queen?"

For Elsa the whole day flew by really quickly but for Jack it dragged on. The last lesson of the day that they both had together was PE and they were getting ready for the "BALL" their school was holding.

"Now class, for now I don't care who you partner up with to learn the dance but you need to be boy-girl couple. You can decide later on who you actually go to the Ball with, but for now just pair up with anyone" the PE teacher said.

"I want to pair up with Jack!" one girl said.

"No I am dancing with Jack today!" another said.

Elsa went and sat down on a bench knowing that she will be put with who even had no partner. She sat there waiting for everyone to pair up with each other. As she waited she counted how many girls and boys there were in the class. "Dam, we have and even amount of girls to boys… I guess I will have to join in"

"I will choose who I dance with thank you very much" Jack said walking over to Elsa.

"Jack I can't dance" Elsa didn't look at him.

"Neither can I so we can suck together" Jack laughed he held out his hand. Elsa wasn't sure if she should take his hand but she finally gave in and placed her hand on top of his.

Jack knew to make her laugh he would have to fall over whilst dancing. "Right when to fall over?" Jack thought. "I need to fall without pulling her down with me" Jack and Elsa had learnt part of the dance. There was a part in the dance when the man bowed to the girl. When he did he purposely fell and everyone laughed, including Elsa.

"Did you see that?"

"Elsa laughed?!"

"Thank god she laughed" Jack smiled up at Elsa who was still giggling.

A couple of weeks past and Elsa had opened herself up to Jack more and more each day but Jack could still tell that there was something she wasn't telling him. They had become best friends and people began to see Elsa smiled more and more.

One Thursday after school Anna, Kristoff and Elsa were walking home "Elsa!" Jack shouted as he pulled his car up beside them. "Do you want to come to mine tonight?"

"Erm…" Elsa blushed slightly.

"Go on!" Anna pushed her towards the car. "I'll tell Uncle where you are" Anna giggled and ran off with Kristoff.

"Looks like you are, hop in" Jack opened the car door and Elsa reluctantly got inside.

Jack's house wasn't too far from hers. He pulled up on the drive "Come on" he held out his hand as he opened the car door for Elsa. They walked into his house and no one but them was at home.

"My family won't be back till later so we have the house to ourselves. What do you wanna do?" He said taking his shoes off. "Oh take your shoes off; my aunt hates it when people walk around the house with shoes on"

"You don't live with your parents?" Elsa asked him.

"Err… no my parents and little sister died in a car crash so I live with my aunt and uncle" Jack said giving Elsa a weak smile.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry…" Elsa stood there and watched Jack's head drop down. "What should I do, the boy I like… the person I love… he's hurt because I asked him something that was personal to him" Without thinking Elsa ran to him and hugged him.

"Whoa…" Jack said trying not to fall over. "Elsa… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I know what it feels like to have no parents…" Elsa back away. "My mum and dad died when I was 14, that's why I can only trust Anna"

"And me" Jack teased.

"Oh, yeah and you…" She blushed.

"Aw, if I hadn't of reminded you that you can trust me you would still believe that you only trust Anna. I'm hurt Elsa" he pouted. Elsa just looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing" she turned away.

"Why is she acting all weird today?" Jack looked at her. "Elsa… would you like a drink?" Jack asked walking into the kitchen

"Yes please…" Elsa said following Jack.

"Coke?"

"Yes please" Elsa smiled.

"Elsa…" Jack said with his back to her. "Can you promise me something?"

"Erm… depends on what that is" she said.

"You will tell me everything, I mean not to kept secrets from me" Jack looked at her.

"Only if you do the same" She smirked.

"Fine" Jack said very coldly.

"Jack, what's wrong? You don't seem yourself right now. Like normally I'm the one who is cold and distant and you try to make me laugh and smile. I have smiled a lot more than I would of like to. Especially at school, now everyone wants to talk to me" Elsa giggled remembering all the things Jack had done to make her laugh.

"That's the thing… You are so beautiful, and with your smile I can't bare it. I want you to only be like that around me… how do I say this…?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jack…" Elsa blushed.

"I love you Elsa!" Jack looked at her. "With you slowly being able to talk to people, boys at school want to start asking you out, but… I can't allow that Elsa!"

"Jack…" Elsa's face went bright red.

"Will you be my girlfriend Elsa?" he looked at her.

Elsa stood there and looked at him. "Yeah…" she said quietly.

"Sorry I didn't hear you" a smile crept across his face.

"You heard me!" Elsa blushed.

"Look who's blushing… no wonder I mean I'm soooo hot" Jack teased.

"Yeah right…" she giggled.

"I am and I'm sexy, you can't deny it Elsa" He walked over to her.

"No you're not" Elsa blushed.

"Your face says otherwise" he laughed.

"Shut up" Elsa punched his arm.

"Ouch" Jack said.

"OH sorry, did I hurt you?!" Elsa looked alarmed.

"Haha! No!" Jack bust out laughing.

"Why you!" Elsa poked his side. Jack poked her back then picked her up. "Jack put me down!" she giggled.

Jack dropped her on his sofa. "Jack want are you going to do?" she blushed.

"Something I have wanted to for a long time" Jack smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of Elsa's face. She felt her cheeks turn slightly red. Suddenly Jacks planted his lips on hers.

"Elsa?" Jack asked hugging her.

"Yeah?" she said softly.

"Will you go to this ball thing with me?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Good, I can't wait to see what you wear" Jack kissed her neck.

"Why" Elsa blushed.

"Why?!" Jack looked into her eyes. "I love you Elsa! You are so beautiful and that's in normal clothes. I can't imagine what you will look like wearing a beautiful dress" Jack said.

"Thank you" Elsa wriggled out of his arms.

"Where do you think you're going? Jack smirked.

"Home…"

"Oh no you don't!" Jack tackled her to the ground and accidentally pulled out her braid. Her long platinum blonde hair fell over her shoulders. "OH… I prefer your hair down"

"Shh… I hate it down" Elsa blushed.

"I don't it makes you look older and prettier and… hotter" he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed slightly.

"So I'm not the only one who blushes" Elsa pushed Jack off her.

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

Elsa giggled, "I really need to go home Jack" she said.

"But…" Jack pouted.

"We still have one more day at school this week Jack, it's not like I'm going away forever" she giggled again.

"Well then I'll walk you home" Jack said. He walked her home, he couldn't believe he had asked her out and that she said YES. "Well, i think she had opened up to me fully now"

"Well Jack I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled.

"Yeah, but before you go…" Jack placed his hand on her neck and kissed her.

"Bye Elsa" he smiled as he walked off.

Elsa walked inside smiling. "Elsa!" Anna shouted as she ran down the stairs. "You look happy, what happened?" she nudged her sister.

"Nothing…" Elsa blushed.

"Elsa, tell me everything!" Anna took her sisters hands.

"Well do you have time?" Elsa giggled. Elsa then explained everything that had happened to Anna. Because she was talking to her sister she was able to say how hot, sexy and gorgeous he was.

"You will never admit that to him will you?" Anna laughed.

"NO, he has a big head already he doesn't need a bigger one" Elsa laughed.

"It's nice to talk to you about these things" Anna smiled.

"Yeah, OH we need to go shopping for the Ball" Elsa said.

"Yeah!" Anna giggled and Elsa joined in with her.

"I really can't wait, it's another week away!" Elsa sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

~CHAPTER THREE~

Elsa walked into school like normal but she had a flock of boy's crowd around her. She tried to ignore them but they wouldn't leave her alone.

"Elsa, you look so pretty today"

"May I walk you to your first class?"

"Will you go to the Ball with me?"

Elsa didn't talk to them so she continued to walk away; she then saw Jack and he was surrounded by girl – as usual. Normally she didn't care but for some reason it annoyed her a little bit that they wouldn't back off.

"Jack, will you go to the ball with me?"

"No go with me!"

"I'm sorry girls but I already have a date for the ball" Jack said. He looked over and saw Elsa by her locker. "I have to go" he said to them as he walked over to Elsa.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hi" Elsa said.

"You're still being cold with me?" Jack teased her.

"Do you want the school to know?" Elsa said without looking at him.

"No…" Jack said he knew Elsa was being cold so the school wouldn't find out about them dating.

"There you go then. I have to act like this, other people will try and talk to me and I don't want to get hurt again" Elsa sighed.

"I know…" Jack sighed also.

"So did you like having all those girls around and hopelessly in love with you?" Elsa teased.

"NO… You know my feelings Elsa don't use them against me!" Jack pouted.

Elsa blushed slightly. "Don't make that face Jack"

"Aww are you blushing, that's cute" Jack whispered in her ear.

"Shut up" she sighed.

"Come on lets go to English" Jack said as he walked away. Elsa let him walk a bit down the corridor before she also went to her English class.

"Hey Jack, so you have been talking to the Ice Queen" one boy in their class said.

"You shouldn't refer to her by that name, her name is Elsa" Jack said.

"Wow, since when did you care this much about her?"

"Just don't call her that" Jack said.

Elsa sat at the back of the class doing her work when three girls walked up to her. "Hi Elsa!" one said.

"So you are close to jack?" another said.

"Can you like back off him, he doesn't talk to us anymore" the last one said.

Elsa sat there and continued her school work. "Hello!"

Elsa looked up at them and just nodded. "Good, we understand that he talks to you but don't take all his time away" one said as they walked off.

After school Anna and Elsa were making plans to go shopping for the ball that weekend. "SO, how were things today with HIM?" Anna nudged her sister.

"Well, we didn't really talk. Three girls told me to not take all of his time away because he doesn't talk to them anymore" Elsa sighed.

"They can't say that!" Anna shouted

"Anna, they don't know so I can't blame them" Elsa smiled.

"Hey Elsa, Anna, Wait!" Jack run up to them. "What do you two have planned for this weekend?"

"Well we were going to have so girl time" Anna said.

"OH… I was going to invite you two and Kristoff round for a sleepover tonight…" Jack sighed.

"We'd love to!" Anna looked at Elsa who was looking at something else. Anna followed her eye sight and saw three girls looking at them.

"Well, Elsa knows where you live will come by later" Anna took Elsa hand and ran off down the road.

"8" Jack shouted back and they both knew that was the time to get to his.

"Anna why did you say we would go!" Elsa blushed as they walked into their house.

"AWW! Come on I knew you'd want to go! Don't tell me you don't want to go" Anna pushed her sister into her room.

"Anna!" Elsa giggled. "Yes I do but…" she blushed at the thought of spending the night at Jack's.

"Come on! Get your stuff ready!" Anna laughed.

"Fine" Elsa laughed with her sister. "What to wear tomorrow… wait what am I going to wear for bed?!" Elsa picked out a sky blue shoe strapped top and matching trousers. Then for Saturday she chose to pack her jeans, a white top, black cardigan and her blue vans.

"Come on Anna, do you want to be late?!" Elsa shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Anna jumped down the stairs.

They both waked to Jacks. "Wow he does live close" Anna squealed with excitement.

"Anna, calm down" Elsa knocked on the door and a woman answered.

"AH, you must be Elsa and Anna, come on in Jack is in the living room" the women said.

"Anna take your shoes off" Elsa said and Anna nodded.

"You have been here before? Or did Jack tell you to do this before you got here?" the women said.

"Auntie! Oh Elsa… Anna you're here. I see you remembered to take your shoes off from yesterday" Jack smiled.

"Jack…" his aunt looked at him.

"Sorry, guys… girls this is my aunt Laura. Laura this is Elsa and her sister Anna" Jack smiled and took Elsa's hand. "Come"

They walked into the living from and Kristoff was already there.

"Kristoff!" Anna giggled and hugged him.

"Hey Anna" he laughed.

"It's nice to be able to act like that with no one judging…" Elsa said.

"Someday we'll be able to do that, but for now we will just have to hide it" Jack hugged her.

"Jack…" Elsa giggled.

"Wait I haven't had my daily dose of Elsa yet" He smirked.

"Wait, what?!" Elsa blushed.

"You know at least one kiss a day thing" Jack winked.

"Jack, I don't know about that…" Elsa tried to get out of his grasp.

"It's not like you're sisters watching" he leaned in closer to her face.

"JACK COME HERE PLEASE!" his aunt called.

"Dam it!" Jack sighed and let Elsa go when he did she giggled. "I'll be back and be ready Elsa"

"Tonight's going to be fun isn't it?" Elsa laughed.

"Totally!" Anna giggled.

"Elsa..." Jack sang as he walked into the room.

"Jack" she replied.

"Now, don't run away" he smiled.

"Now why would I do that?" Elsa smirked at him.

"Elsa" Jack looked at her.

"Yes" she smiled.

"Ahhh! Come here!" He shouted.

"Aww look who wants a kiss!" Anna laughed.

"You can't talk Anna" Elsa giggled, she didn't notice Jack come up behind her.

"Got you!" Jack hugged her from behind. "Can I have my kiss now?" He pleaded.

"Ermm..." Elsa blushed.

"Come on Anna let's go exploring... Behind the sofa" Kristoff laughed.

"We'll leave you two to it then" Anna giggled.

"Now?" Jack asked.

"Fine..." Elsa turned around so that she was facing Jack. He then lent in and gave her a kiss. Without thinking she kissed him back.

"So guys we can either sleep down here or in my room. Where do you wanna go?" Jack sat down.

"I think Elsa would love to see your room Jack" Anna winked.

"I'm pretty sure she does" Jack looked at her.

"Guys can you like not tease me for longer than 10 minutes?" Elsa blushed.

"My room it is!" Jack walked over to Elsa and picked her up and carried her to his room.

"Jack!" Elsa laughed.

Jack then flung her onto his bed. "I love you and want to see you blush as much as you can tonight" he winked.

"You are mean!" Elsa shouted.

"But you love me" he smiled.

"And, that doesn't stop me calling you mean!" Elsa looked at him.

Jack blew her a kiss and walked out of the room to get Anna and Kristoff. "So this is his room…" Elsa blushed looking around the room. "OH, he has a bathroom"

"Wow, your room is huge!" Anna exclaimed.

"No it's not" Jack laughed.

"It is…" Elsa said.

"Well… if you say so, Kristoff come with me to bring some stuff up. That way the girls can get changed in private" Jack said then both boys walked out of the room.

"He's right, we should get changed!" Anna said pulling out her night clothes from her bag.

"Mmm… yeah" Elsa took her clothes out of her suitcase. She walked into Jacks bathroom to get changed. Once she did she looked in the mirror and pulled out her braid. "Why does he like my hair down?"

Elsa walked out of the bathroom and Anna was sitting on the floor pulling out her braids. "You alright there Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yep, tonight's going to amazing!" Anna turned around and looked at her sister.

"Ah" Jack dropped a load of pillows on his floor. "We only have this mattress and my bed" Jack said helping Kristoff bring the mattress into his room.

"SO… that basically means, you and Elsa sharing a bed" Anna nudged Elsa.

"Well… I was actually thinking you and Elsa could have the bed… BUT if Elsa so badly want to be with me what choice do I have" His eyes sparkled.

"I…"

"That settles it then. You two will share and us two will share!" Anna giggled jumping onto the mattress.

"Do I get a say in this?!" Elsa gave them both a stern look.

"Nope!" Jack and Anna laughed.

"Aw, come on Elsa. It'll be fun" Jack hugged her.

"Hmm" Elsa sighed.

"I LOVE you hair down!" he whispered in her ear.

"You have already told me that" Elsa blushed.

"Anyway, why don't we play a game… 21 TRUTHS!" Anna giggled sitting down on the mattress.

"Sure Anna" Elsa giggled.

"Right I'll start, 1, 2, 3" Anna giggled.

"4, 5, 6" Kristoff smiled.

"7, 8, 9" Jack said.

"10, 11, 12" Elsa giggled.

Eventually after a couple of round it was Elsa's turn. "Right…" Jack smiled.

"Who was the first person you liked?" Anna giggled.

"Anna, you already know that!" Elsa shouted and Anna just looked at her. "Everyone here knows the answer…"

"But you have to say it, or I'll punish you" Jack smirked.

"You…" She said quietly.

"Sorry didn't catch that.

"Jack Frost… Jeez" Elsa blushed and looked away.

"Aww" Anna giggled.

"God look at the time!" Elsa exclaimed. "It's 11:30!" she got up.

"But we just started to have some fun!" Jack pouted.

"Me and Anna are going out tomorrow and I like my sleep" Elsa grabbed her tooth brush and toothpaste then walked into Jacks bathroom.

"She's right" Anna yawned. "Oh, one warning Elsa tends to say things that she wouldn't do if she was wide awake"

"Right…" Jack said. He walked out to get changed. "Normally I would only sleep with shorts on and as much as I would love to see Elsa blush… I can't sleep with her without a top on" he sighed.

When he walked back into the room Anna whispered something in his ear, something he could use against Elsa.

Elsa got into bed and Jack followed. Elsa had her back to him so he wouldn't see her blush but then he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Elsa…" she whispered in her ear.

"Yes" She giggled.

"I love you babe, goodnight" Jack said as he started to kiss her neck.

"I… I love you too" She blushed. Her face was turning bright red. Then Jack moved his hand and Elsa giggled.

"Found it" Jack then started to tickle Elsa. "NO, stop it!" she laughed. "How did you find out?!" she giggled.

"A little birdy told me" Jack grinned. He pinned her down and sat on top of her.

"ANNA!" Elsa shot her sister a cold look. Anna tried not to laugh at the two of them.

"Aw Elsa, why didn't you tell me you was ticklish?" Jack tilted her head up.

"Cause you would of used it against me" She bit back her laughter.

"You know me so well" Jack began to tickle her again. Elsa blushed and her face was red again.

"Stop…" she laughed. "I'll do anything…"

"Anything?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "Fine" he climbed off her and sat next to her. "Tell me what you really think of me"

Elsa yawned and Jack knew she was tired. "Well… you can sure be annoying…" she giggled as she laid down on his bed. Jack laid down beside her and they looked at each other.

"And..?" Jack brushed away a strand of her hair.

"Well… you're hot… sexy and gorgeous" she yawned.

"Oh really?" he hugged her.

"Yeah…" she sighed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

~CHAPTER FOUR~

Jack woke up to find a sleeping Elsa next to him. "Mm… I have so much to use against her now" Jack grinned. He got up out of bed trying not to wake any of them.

"Mm… Jack?" Elsa yawned.

"Ahh, you're awake" Jack grinned.

"Well… you moved so it woke me up… OH MY GOSH! It's 11:00 already!" she shouted.

"Elsa what's to problem?" Anna stretched.

"It's eleven Anna!" Elsa said.

"What no!" Anna jumped out of bed waking up Kristoff.

"Hey Anna!"

"Got no time sorry! Boys leave the room while we get changed!" Anna pushed them both out of the door.

"What hey!" Jack shouted as the door to his room shut in his face. "Jeez… girls" Jack pouted.

"Well Jack, they are going shopping, what did you expect? Elsa and Anna let you stay in there whilst they changed. I love Anna and I know you Love Elsa but I'm not ready for that yet" Kristoff leaned up against the wall.

"True, true" Jack smiled.

"I bet they will want to tag along today" Elsa smiled as her braided her hair.

"They will, but I'm not going to let them. This is our girly time!" Anna said trying to pack her bag.

"Good luck with trying to get rid of Jack. He is stubborn like you" Elsa smiled as she packed her bag.

"I will have my way" Anna picked up her bag. "Can we drop our stuff home first?"

"I was just going to say that" Elsa giggled. "Right let's go then" Elsa opened the door to find Jack and Kristoff sitting on the floor. "Okay…"

"You're done! Wow… you look beautiful" Jack blushed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks…" Elsa blushed also. "Anna and I are going to drop our stuff at ours"

"Wait, not yet! I need to cook you breakfast!" Jack pouted.

"Sorry, we were planning on eating out. And you will not change Elsa's mind Mr Jack Frost!" Anna gave him a stern look.

"Okay, okay, you can go… But you can't keep me from Elsa forever" Jack smirked.

"Maybe I can't but you can do without her for one day" Anna smiled as she dragged Elsa down the stairs.

"But can I at least have a kiss before she leaves?" Jack ran down the stairs after them.

"Elsa?" Anna looked at her sister, she knew darn well that Elsa wouldn't reply and that even if she was to say no to Jack he would still kiss her anyway.

Elsa felt Jacks arms wrap around her body…"If I say no he will still kiss me and if I say yes he'll tease me"

"But you LOVE he and think I'm HOT" jack made sure he put feeling on the words love and hot.

"Why do you think that?" Elsa said.

"You told me that I was hot and a couple of other things last night" Jack kissed her neck and she began to blush.

"When did I say that…?"

"Just before you fell asleep" Jack spun her around so she was looking at him.

"Jack…" She blushed. "Well, I wasn't in the right mind set so…"

"So…" Jack wouldn't let her talk. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He felt whole when his lips collided with hers. Jack pulled away and Elsa giggled. "What are you laughing at?" he raise an eyebrow.

"Nothing…." Elsa giggled again and started to back away from him. "Thanks for having us!"

Jack turned around to see his aunt smiling at him "Had fun?" He wasn't sure if she was talking to the girls or him.

"Yes thanks"

"Good, now go before Jack takes you in again" His aunt laughed.

"Laura!" Jack blushed.

"Aww, who's getting embarrassed?" his aunt ruffled up his bed hair.

He heard Elsa and Anna giggled. "She's right if you don't leave I might just kiss you again" he winked.

"Playboy" Anna laughed. "Thanks again" Anna and Elsa walked home and dropped off their stuff. Soon they were at the mall.

"So, what kind of dress do you want Anna?" Elsa asked her sister.

"A long one"

"Helpful" Elsa giggled. "Will Kristoff see it before or on the day of the ball?"

"On the day, I'm going to keep him waiting. No matter how many times he asks to see it I will not give in" Anna smiled.

"Cool, can I ask a favour?" Elsa picked out a dress that she liked.

"Sure, concerning Jack?" Anna nudged her sister.

"Yeah… well, knowing Jack he'll get me to snow him my dress and I want to surprise him so can you keep it in your wardrobe?" Elsa blushed.

"Sure" Anna smiled.

They spent to whole day at the mall looking for things to wear at the ball. Just as they were leaving they bumped into Pitch and Hans.

"Elsa…" Pitch said.

"Oh… Hi" Elsa hadn't been cold all day until that point.

"How are you?" Pitch asked but Elsa just looked at him before she tried to walk way. "Elsa" Pitch took her hand.

"Let go!" Elsa shouted and pulled away from Pitch. "Leave me alone, you and Hans have done enough damage to mine and Anna's life"

"SO you settled for Kristoff and not me?" Hans said to Anna.

"You used me!" Anna shouted at him.

"HAHA, of course I did. Who would love you Anna?" Hans laughed.

"Leave her alone!" Elsa shouted. They started to cause a problem and one woman called a guard.

"What's the problem here?" the man asked.

"These boys won't leave us alone!" Anna crossed her arms. He guard then escorted Pitch and Hans away from them.

"So things aren't great between Pitch even though it has been… like… a LONG time?" Anna asked.

"What do you think Anna? Not after what he did, I never want to talk to him again!" Elsa walked into their house.

"Mm…"

Elsa pulled out her braid and pinned it to the side. "I hope you likes it" she thought. She waked up to her window and opened it. Her dresser was right in front of the window so she sat down to brush her hair.

"Elsa's going to kill me…" He smiled walking down the road. Elsa's aunt and uncle had invited him for dinner that night and told him not to tell her. He walked up to her house and stopped. "What's that sound?" Jack could hear singing. "Is that Elsa?"

_I was walking away,_

_But she's so beautiful it made me stay_

_I don't know her name,_

_But I'm hoping she might feel the same_

_So here I go again,_

_She got my heart again!_

_Tonight we'll dance_

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

_We won't look back,_

_Take my hand and we will shine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She needs a wild heart _

_She needs a wild heart_

_I got a wild heart_

"I know that song…" Jack smiled. "That song reminds me of my love for her" He knocked on the door and Elsa's Uncle answered it.

"She's upstairs" he smiled at him.

Jack walked up the stairs and bumped into Anna. Before she was able to say anything Jack told her everything and so Anna checked that her sister was decent.

Jack leaned against her door and waited for her to finish singing. "Love your voice"

Elsa stopped she knew that voice anywhere. "Jack?" She asked not turning around.

"Yep, I'm glad you know my voice" he laughed.

"Wh… what are you doing here..?" Elsa blushed so she didn't look at him.

"Your Aunt invited me for dinner" He walked into the room.

"Oh…" Elsa sighed.

"What did you think?" he smirked as he sat on her bed. "Her room is cute… I wonder if she felt weird in my room"

"Nothing…" she smiled as she placed her hair brush down. "He's in my room!"

"Are you okay?"

"Er, yeah!" she said.

"Elsa… come sit" Jack patted the bed. Elsa stood up and saw Jack's face flush bright red. "Erm… you look really cute" He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

Elsa looked down a realised what she was wearing wasn't something she wanted him to see. She wore her dads only AC DC hoddie that was way too big for her and shorts that were almost covered by the hoddie. She also had she hair down falling over her shoulders and down her back.

Elsa sat next to Jack in silence. They were both blushing a lot and couldn't bring themselves to talk. "Erm… after you left today my aunt kept asking me questions about you…"

"Aww…" Elsa giggled. "Can I just say that you look really cute…"

"OH… Do I now?" Jack played with her hair.

"I like your jumper it suits you…" she blushed. Jack turned her head and just before they went to kiss Elsa's Aunt shouted.

"DINNER!"

"Coming" Elsa dn Jack knocked their foreheads together and laughed.

At dinner Elsa and Anna's Aunt and Uncle were going on about them growing up and it embarrassed both of them.

"Jack's not my boyfriend! Why tell him stories about me?!" Anna sulked.

"Now that wouldn't be fair if Elsa was only embarrassed" their aunt laughed.

"Thank you Jack, because of you Elsa can trust people again… She's come a long way since the whole thing with Pitch" her Uncle said.

"Wait, what, what happened with Pitch?" Jack asked.

"Hasn't she told you?"

"No" Jack looked over at Elsa and he could see the sorrow in her eyes.

"Oh…" her uncle said.

Elsa stood up and walked off to her room. "Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Jack opened her door to see her crying into her pillow.

"I'm sorry! I know I promised I'd tell you everything… but… I haven't!" Elsa screamed into her pillow.

"Shhh… Elsa… Don't worry about it. I understand that there are something you can't tell me." Jack sat down on her bed next to her. "I don't want to see you like this"

"Jack… Do you have time?" Elsa sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Take as long as you need" He gave her a smiled.

"I'm going to tell him!" Elsa sat on her bed with Jack next to her.

"When Anna and I were little, we were friends with Pitch. Back then he was really nice and we did everything together. But then Hans moved into our old town and befriended Pitch. After that he was mean and horrible to us. One day Pitch asked me out but I said no cause love was a stupid thing that interfered with school work. We were only young so that's what Anna and I were taught. The out parents died and Pitch and his mum were the only "Non family" that knew. A couple of weeks past and Pitch blurted out that our parents killed themselves 'cause they hated Anna and me… Everyone believed him. So we moved here and then Pitch and Hans also moved here. Hans then went out with Anna to get to me… I hate them both"

"Elsa… If it helps I hate them too" he nudged her.

"Don't do that" she tried not to smile.

"Smile beautiful!" Jack poked her side.

"Shh…" she blushed.

"Aww, cute!" Jack took her hands. "Baby?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see your dress?" he smirked.

"Anna has it so you can't" she giggled.

"Aww, no fun1 I wanted to see it" he pouted.

"Jack… Don't make that face" she blushed.

"Is it me or is it hot in here? OH wait, I'm the hot one" he winked.

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"Good you laughed"

"Why is that good?" Elsa asked him.

"I don't want to see you upset." He blushed.

"Aww, you really care!"

"I love you Elsa, of course I care, jeez" Jack turned his head away from her. Elsa kissed his cheek and he blushed… slightly.

"Can we… erm…" Elsa's face went red.

"Kiss?" Jack raised his eyebrow and Elsa nodded. He placed his hand on her neck and she lent in. Jack kissed her and felt her fingers run through his hair. That happiest he had felt all day, it even won against waking up with her in his arms.

He truly loved her and she felt then same. "I bet I love her more" Jack was planning to start a 'I love you more fight' with her but not that day. That day was perfect, for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

~CHAPTER FIVE~

Monday morning came around and Jack walked into school in a bad mood. He didn't get a chance to see Elsa yesterday plus he hadn't down any of his homework. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with Elsa at all today… well until after school.

Elsa sat down in her music class. "Errr… Why did we have to wright a song" Elsa pulled out her note book.

"So Elsa… your homework?" the teacher gave her a stern look. Elsa really didn't like her teacher; she was just as cold as Elsa.

Elsa handed the teacher her note book and watched her scan her words. Her teacher smiled slightly "Good, that means she likes it"

Just before her lesson finished the teacher set them MORE homework. "Right, class you need to sing your song to another person in the year, they then need to report back to me with what they thought of it"

"What?!"

"Due at the end of the week" she said then the ball rang. Elsa walked out of the class very annoyed. She walked straight into… JACK.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she said and continued to walk away from him.

Later on that day three girls ran up to Jack. "Jack… Elsa's wants to talk to you. She's in Mr Rolland's maths class"

"Really?!" He couldn't believe she wanted to talk to him… during school! He thanked the three girls and walked to the class room. "Elsa?"

"Do you really like her? Over us?" One girl said walking into the room.

"What?" Jack saw the same three girls walk into the room.

"You never talk to us anymore" one of the girl pushed Jack into a chair.

"Guys?"

"Shhh… we're going to show you what you're missing"

Elsa walked to her locker, when she opened it there was a note from Jack. "What does he want know?" she opened it and read what was written on it. "Why does he want to talk?"

Elsa walked down to Mr Rolland's class room, like the letter said. Before she opened the door she heard voices that weren't Jack's. She crouched under the class room window.

"Why do you like her Jack?"

"We can show you a good time"

"Mmm…." She knew that was Jack. Tears began to form and fell down onto her knees.

"What's… going on?!" She wiped away her tears.

"Jack, When did you get a six pack?!"

"Get off me!"

"Aww, why cause of Elsa? Who cares about her?!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Not until she comes"

"What?!" Jack's voice was stern.

"Their talking about me…" Elsa walked into the room and made no eye contact with him.

"Look, Elsa, he does this with everyone. Jack's a ladies man; I don't know why he talks to you. Back off, he's not a one woman type" One of the girls said.

"Anyway, Jack asked us to tie him up and play with him" Jack sat in the chair with his shirt off.

"We can show him things that no one else can"

"That's not what it looks like" Elsa muttered.

"What?" Elsa stood there in silence.

"If that's all, I'll be leaving" Elsa turned around and walked away. "What's going on?!"

After school Elsa refused to talk to Jack. He came to her house and Anna said that she had locked herself in her room and won't come out.

Jack noticed that her window was open so he stayed outside her house and waited for her to walk to her window… if she did.

"I know that it wasn't his fault… so why am I angry with me?" Elsa had tears flooding from her eyes. "I need to talk to him but I can't face him…" Elsa was so distort and the only person she knew that could help her was Jack.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see.

Be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go!

Can't hold it back any more.

Let it go, let it go!

Turn away and slam the door.

I don't care what they're going to say.

Let the storm rage on.

The cold never bothered me anyway.

Whilst singing she walked up to her window. She had moved her dresser so she could stand in front of her window. After singing she looked down and saw Jack.

"Hey voice is amazing…" Jack thought. "Elsa… I need to talk to you" he shouted up to her.

"Jack, I…" Elsa couldn't talk.

"Let me talk to you, I'll explain everything" Jack looked up at her, his eyes sparkled.

"Just like a Romeo and Juliet moment… His eyes are dazzling" Elsa walked away from her window.

"I'm guess that was a no…" Jack turned around and began to walk away.

"Jack, where are you going?" Jack spun round to see Elsa standing at the door. "I thought you wanted to talk"

"Elsa… Well… do you want to sit?" Jack asked.

"Sure…" Elsa sat down on one of the steps that leaded up to her door. Jack sat down next to her.

"Right… well, Vanessa, Chloe and Sapphire told me you were waiting for me in Mr Rolland's class room. I was so happy that you wanted to talk to me during school I went there straight away. But when I got there you weren't there, then those three walked in asking why I liked you and why I spoke to you. Chloe pushed me into a chair and Vanessa pulled my shirt off…" Jack sat there not looking at Elsa. "Can I ask, how did you know I was there?"

Elsa sat there looking at him "I had a note in my locker… for "you" saying to meet you in Sirs class room. So I went but I heard them talking to you. I think they did it cause they warned me not to take away your time. You don't talk to any of the girls as much"

"That's because I have my beautiful Elsa" Jack nudged her and she giggled a little bit. "You laughed, I off the hook!" Jack stood up and flung his arms in the air.

"Idiot…" Elsa smiled.

"Don't worry about them… but I have an amazing plan" Jack sat back down. "You pretend that you hate me after what happened and I ignore you too, play those three girls and then at the ball show everyone that I LOVE you"

"Erm… NO!" Elsa gave him a stern look.

"No to what?" Jack smiled.

"Playing them, I know why they like you so don't…" Elsa blushed and looked away.

"Fine… But you like the part about me showing everyone that I love you on Friday" Jack nudged her.

"OH shut up!" she nudged him back. "You're the one that's going to get all the questions. I doesn't bother me" Elsa looked away.

"Cool, depends on how I feel to weather I tell people or not. Now changing to subject from the ball… did you see my six pack?" he smirked.

"NO, I didn't look at you at all" Elsa became very stubborn. She didn't look at him because she knew she would of blushed and knowing the three girls they would point it out and start asking questions.

"Would you like to see it now?" Jack stood up.

"NO, not really, thank you" Elsa smirked back at him.

"Whaaaat?" Jack pouted. "Aw come on, I need to be cleansed, after all they were touching it" Jack knew if Elsa was jealous this was a way to get to her.

Elsa sat there looking at him; she hated what he just said.

"Elsa?" Jack asked looking at her she began to blush. "You're incredible cute!" Elsa began to giggle. Jack pulled off his shirt and she blushed even more.

"WHY?!" Elsa looked away.

Seeing Elsa blush like that was enough for Jack, so he put his shirt back on. "I'm covered up so you can look at me now" he sat back down next to Elsa and she took his hand and leaned on his shoulder.

"Jack…" she sighed.

"Yes?"

"I… love you" Elsa hid her face from him.

"Aww Elsa…" Jack remembered what her thought on Saturday… "I bet I love you more" he tilted her head up.

"I'm not getting into that!" Elsa glared at him.

"No Fuuuun!" Jack poked her side.

"I love you and you love me, I'm not fighting over that" she poked him back.

"That means I WIN!" Jack shouted.

"Nooo, we weren't playing that game!" Elsa shouted back.

"Well, you wouldn't play so I win" he teased her.

"Fine! I LOVE you more!" Elsa giggled.

"Noooo, I love you more" Jack grinned.

"Noooooo" Elsa looked at him

"Yesssssss" Jack smiled at Elsa. All of a sudden Elsa grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Jack's eyes widened. Normally he lend with the kissing.

"Now who loves whom more?" she grinned.

"Fine, you win" Jack pouted.

"He he" Elsa smiled she kissed his cheek and Jack began to blush. "AHH! You're blushing! CUTE!" Elsa began to laugh.

Jack was annoyed that Elsa was laughing at him. "I'm going" Jack stood up and began to walk off.

"Don't I get a hug" Elsa stood up. "After what has happened…" She teased.

Jack turned around. "You just can't keep your hands off my can you?"

"Oh Jack, you are just sooooo sexy" she bit her lip but then burst out laughing.

"Hey! Don't lie to yourself!" Jack laughed. Elsa walked up to him but then saw Chloe.

"Ermm… Jack, Chloe is right over there…" Elsa began to step away.

"Good" Jack pulled Elsa to him and kissed her.

Elsa was happy but then she was worried. "What's going to happen tomorrow?!" that's all that was running through her mind all night… well that and Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

~CHAPTER SIX~

Elsa woke up at 5:00am but she didn't need to be up for another hour. "Why did he do that?!" she threw her pillow up in the air and it landed on her face. "Do I like Jack…? Yes… Do I love him…? Yes… Did I like that kiss…? Yes. But in front of Chloe?! He's a jackass." Elsa moved to pillow so she could see her ceiling. "What's going to happen today?"

She looked over at her clock and it was 5:10am. "I'm not going to fall back to sleep…" she sighed. Elsa rolled out of bed and walked to her wardrobe. She pulled out an ice blue crop top with a snowflake on it. She then pulled out her favourite pair of jeans.

She took a shower, dried her hair and braided it. "Why does he like my hair down? I will never know" Elsa Began to get ready when her phone went off. "Oh go away" Elsa sighed; she ignored it and continued to get dressed.

At 6:10am Anna ran into Elsa's room. "Elsa!"

"Yes sweet Anna" Elsa sang.

"Well, someone's in a happy mood. She hasn't even seen JACK yet" Anna teased.

"Anna, what's up?" Elsa frowned at her little sister.

"Okay, okay… Well, after school today I'm going on a double date with Hiccup and Astrid. So I need the best outfit… like EVER!" Anna giggled.

"And…? What do I need to do…?" Elsa crossed her arms. "I have only half my makeup done!"

"Sorry, sorry but please when you're ready can you help me pick out an outfit. We are going straight from school and out of us two you have the better taste in fashion" Anna smiled.

"Fine let me finish getting ready and I'll come and help you" Elsa giggled. "Jeez Anna…" she sighed after her sister walked out of the room.

After Elsa was ready she walked into her sisters room she was busy plating her hair. "Right, let's take a look shall we?"

"Thank you so much Elsa" Anna grinned.

"It's fine…" Elsa said whilst busy looking through Anna's clothes. "Here" Elsa laid out an outfit on Anna's bed.

"It's amazing Elsa!" Anna looked down at the clothes. Elsa had picked out her Pink circle top, black shorts, black thigh high socks and her pink ankle boots.

"You're welcome" Elsa smiled. She walked back into her room and her phone was ringing. "Hello?"

"GOD ELSA! WHY DIDN'T YOU REPLY TO MY TEXT?!"

"Jack, calm down…" Elsa couldn't help but smile. "Aww, was you worried about me?" she teased.

"YES I WAS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Jack shouted down the phone.

"Aww, Jack, I do need to get ready" Elsa giggled.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

"Awww, sorry Jack…" Elsa tried not to laugh. "I'll see you at school"

"Bye" Jack had seemed to calm down a lot now.

Elsa and Anna were walking to school, good thing it's summer. "Elsa… loads of people are looking at us…" Anna said.

"No, boys are and we are both… you know… so don't worry about it" Elsa smiled at Anna. They both walked into school and then went they separate ways.

"Hey… Elsa…" A boy came up to her. Elsa stood there. Was she rally that hot?

"Wow… Elsa" Jack said.

Elsa spun around to look at him, not worried about the other boy. "Jack…"

"Well… since I'm your friend I can tell you this, you look really HOT" Jack smiled.

"Why, thank you. And can I say the same for you" Elsa winked.

"Thanks…"

"Elsa… You look really pretty!" a girl came up to her.

"Thanks…" Elsa replied. Suddenly quite a lot of people came up to Elsa telling her that she was cute, pretty, hot and a few other things.

Later on that day Chloe walked up to her. "Hey Elsa… can I talk to you please?" she said.

"Erm… Okay…" Elsa knew what this convocation was going to be about.

"So… I saw you and him yesterday" she crossed her arms.

"Oh, yeah…" Elsa wasn't sure what was going to happen but she was ready for the worst.

"Look, I can't help who Jack likes. I'm not going to say anything but can you get him to at least talk to us. It might not be how he did before but still…" Chloe said.

"OH, sure… I can do that" Elsa smiled. "That was not what I was expecting" she thought.

"Thanks" Chloe said then walked away.

"That wasn't too bad…" Elsa thought and carried on with her day.

After school Elsa was walking home and was 5 minutes away when she heard Jack call out her name. "Elsa! Stop walking and let me talk to you!" He sounded mad.

"Sorry Jack, I had my ear phones in so I couldn't hear you" Elsa smiled.

"Oh, okay… I was wondering, why actual, my aunt is inviting you round for dinner tonight… do you wanna go?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck. Elsa noticed he only did that when e was nervous.

"Sure sound like fun" Elsa smiled. "I have to ask my aunt first" Elsa walked up her steps.

"I'll wait here" Jack smiled.

"Auntie…?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I go to Jack's for dinner tonight?" Elsa asked.

"I don't see why not. Go on then" her aunt smiled at her.

"THANKS!" Elsa walked out grinning. "I can go"

"Good, come" Jack grabbed her hand and walked her to his. "Aunt Laura? I'm home… with Elsa!" Jack called into the house.

"Go into the living room Jack!"

"Come on" Jack grinned.

"Okay, but first…" Elsa touched her lips and giggled.

"Since when did you so confident?" Jack smirked.

"I have always been confident, just I haven't showed it" Elsa put her hands on her hips.

"Fine…" Jack walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. Elsa placed both hands on the back of his neck and they kissed.

Jack walked Elsa into the living room and there were other people there. "Jack who's this?"

"Jack…?" Elsa said.

"Guys, this is Elsa… my girlfriend and Elsa these are my cousins" Jack said. "They have been away and have come back… for good" he moaned.

"Don't moan!" and man with a Russian accent said.

"But… now when I bring Elsa round we won't be in peace" Jack sighed.

"Welcome to my world Jack Frost!" Elsa smiled.

"Don't full name me!" Jack smirked.

"Or what?" Elsa raised her eyebrow and Jack backed down. "Ha, it's nice to meet you all"

"Hi! I'm Tooth, that's North, Sandy and-" A girl with brown and blue/green high-lighted hair said.

"Bunny!" Jack grinned.

"That's not my name!" the man said.

"Yes it is" Jack laughed.

"My lady that is not my name" he said to Elsa.

"My Lady? I might be rich but that's toooooo far" Elsa grinned. "Bunny"

"Why you!" Bunny shouted.

"Really made for each other" Tooth smiled.

"Soooo, this was for me to meet your family?" Elsa turned to Jack and was tapping her foot on the ground.

"Yeah, kinda…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here?!" Elsa smiled. "I would of worn something... Different"

"But I like what you are wearing!" Jack said and heard his cousins laugh. "DO NOT LAUGH AT ME!"

"Awww Jack Frost getting embarrassed, why if only all your fan girls could see you know" Elsa smirked.

"Jack... Have fan girls?" Bunny scoffed.

"Believe it or not, Jack is the most popular boy in our grade" Elsa grinned.

"Yes I am, and I can say that every girl in the year has at one stage fallen for my Charms" he grinned.

"Really?" Tooth crossed her arms.

"It's true, I even got Elsa to fall in LOVE with me" Jack hooked his arm around her neck.

"Can I say you confessed first!" Elsa snapped.

"But who still fell for me?" Jack grinned and stared at Elsa and she stared back.

"Mph" Elsa turned her head away from him.

"So Jack, no more brown hair?" North placed his hand on Jacks head and messed up his hair.

"Oh, it's been WHITE since I've known him" Elsa said.

"It's SILVER!" Jack looked at Elsa and she only giggled.

"I like it anyway" she smiled.

"Thanks..." Jack tried not to blush but tooth pointed it out.

"Jack are you blushing?" She asked.

"Oh we both blush, like all the time" Elsa smiled.

"At least she said we" Jack thought.

"Aww that's cute" Tooth smiled.

"So, Elsa, first time I've heard that name. I don't remember you" Bunny said.

"Oh, she moved her in 9th grade. So you were all gone by then" Jack said.

"Alright..."

"If you need us we'll be in my room!" Jack shouted to his aunt.

Jack looked around and saw Sandy staring at him.

"What we are not going to do anything!" Jack shouted at them.

"Sure, sure just keep it down mate" Bunny smirked.

"Whatever!" Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and storms upstairs to his room.

"Well they were… sprightly" Elsa giggled.

"Mm…" Jack walked into his bathroom.

"Jack… Are you okay?" Elsa asked sitting on his bed.

Jack took a while before answering her. "Yeah, I'm… fine"

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow and watched him sit down next to her. "Jack, you can tell me… pleaseeee"

"I'm fine baby" He grinned.

"Hey, don't start becoming Mr Flirt!" Elsa blushed.

"But you LOVE it when I do" Jack rubbed his nose against Elsa's cheek. "Elsa… you look extremely HOT" Jack blurted out.

"Aww, thanks Frosty" she giggled and blushed.

"Frosty?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Just trying out a nick name, but I prefer Jack" Elsa looked away so Jack couldn't she her face.

"Okay…? Anyway, hottie, why did you wear that to school?! Every guy was asking me for your number!" Jack grabbed her hands and they looked into each other's eyes.

"hehe, I just wanted to wear something… different… Aunt Primrose brought it for me and I wanted to wear it" Elsa blushed looking at Jack's blue eyes.

"Is that the real reason?" Jack pinned Elsa to his bed.

"Y-yes… Why… don't you think I'm telling to truth?" Elsa blushed and Jack couldn't help but smile down at her.

"No, no, I do believe you" he said just before he kissed her.

"Jack!" Elsa giggled when Jack pulled away.

"What, I love you and I'm showing it!" Jack grinned at Elsa and she smiled back at him. "Oh and be prepared for stories at dinner" he blushed and let Elsa free.

"Mmm… Unlike you, I won't use them against you" Elsa kissed his cheek.

"Haha, I not going to use your stories don't worry about that. If I blurt them out people will start to fall of you" Jack stroked Elsa cheek. "After those stories I fell in love with you all over again"

"Awwww… Jack that's so sweet!" Elsa giggled.

A while later they all were at Jack dinner table. Elsa and Jack sat next to each other and everyone else filled in around them.

"Sooo, how did you meet and start dating?" Tooth grinned.

"About time, I was wondering when someone would ask!" Jack said. He then told them all about what made him decide to talk to her and how they became best friends then "lovers".

"AWW, so cute!" Tooth giggled.

"Sure, that's cute. Tell me Elsa, why Jack?" Bunny asked.

"Oh, erm, well… after all the years of being at Arendelle high, Jack was the first person to try and talk to me… see I'm the Ice Queen. So I don't talk to many people… then I got to know him, he was a real gentlemen…" she blushed.

"Mm… Still why Jack out of all the guys in the world?" Bunny said.

"Oh shut up!" North said. "Wanna hear a tail about Jack?"

"Yes please" Elsa grinned.

"Really?" Jack moaned. "See I'm not going to have any privacy.

"But you love me" Elsa fluttered her eyelashes at Jack and he looked away from her. "Go on"

"Ok only one today" North grinned. "Well Jack was about 9… I think… Anyway Jack and Tooth were always close but then Jack came round on time and saw Tooth with a boy. He was so hurt that he said he wasn't talking to her ever again. Jack you liked her didn't you?"

"Kinda… but I grew up she's my cousin and anyway I have someone 10x better now" Jack smrked and looked over at tooth.

"That's mean Jack" Tooth pretended to be hurt.

"Huh… then that's why you flirt with everyone!" Elsa giggled and Jack glared at her.

"Oh really? Do I now?" Jack put his arm around her neck.

"NO, and people are getting suspicious. Only we, Anna and Kristoff and Chloe know so you can't just stop talking to everyone" Elsa didn't look at him but could help but smile.

"She right mate, if you aren't telling people you need to be normal" Bunny smiled.

"Wow, you're giving me advice! That's a first." Jack grinned.

"Only to help your Miss" he replied.

"Again with being so formal!" Elsa groaned.

"Come on, it's getting late I'll walk you home" Jack said standing up.

"Well it was lovely meeting you all and thank you for having me" Elsa waved them all goodbye as her and Jack left the house. "So you had a crush on Tooth?"

"Yeah… And now you… You know I've only ever liked two girls" Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've only like one" Elsa stopped outside her house and looked at him. Jack's face was bright red. "I love you Jack Frost" she whispered in his ear.

"Stop…" Jack mumbled. He looked up at her and she was smiling at him. "Why are you so beautiful?" he thought.

"Sorry? I thought you were attracted to me?" Elsa raised her eyebrow.

Jack then realised he said that out loud. "Sorry, I do but…" he blushed even more "Errr! You are so hot!" he took her hand.

"Aww, Jack you are too" she walked closer to him and started t play with his hair. "You're mine, okay?"

"Yes and you are mine" Jack couldn't help it before he knew it his lips were on hers. Jack imagined fireworks around them, and then he pulled away. "My princess- Queen" he bowed and kissed her hand.

"My king, I will see you tomorrow" she giggled.

"I'll text you!" Jack said running down the road.

_"She really is my Queen and no one will take her away from me!" Jack said looking at his ceiling. Jack remembered overhearing Pitch's convocation with Hans about asking Elsa out at the ball. "There is no way that you will talk to her at all at the ball… She is mine… get ready Pitch"_

**So I was wondering (kinda at a writer's block) what should happen at the ball? Jack might show the school his feeling… but maybe her won't… Please review with what you think would be the best outcome for the next chapter. Thank you guys! Much love ~Rinrinlizzie02 #jelsa**


	7. Chapter 7

~CHAPTER SEVEN~

Finally the day of the school Ball was here. "Yawwn!" Elsa woke up. "It's the ball today!" She giggled. Last night Anna put her dress in her wardrobe. Every day that week Jack had asked to see her dress, good thing Anna had it. Elsa wanted to see Jacks face when he and Kristoff came to pick them up later that day.

"Elsa! Come on, we might only have a half day but we need to get to school!" Anna said.

"Coming!" Elsa giggled as she walked down the stairs. "Aren't you going to school with Kristoff?" Anna blushed at Elsa's question.

"Well… Yeah but that means you're on your own" Anna said.

"Anna I'm fine, now go!" Elsa pushed Anna down the steps outside their house towards Kristoff.

"Come on Anna" Kristoff took Anna's hand and they walked off.

"Morning Elsa" Jack was standing behind her.

"Hey Jack" She giggled. "You're wearing that hoddie…" She mumbled. Jack owned this one hoddie that Elsa absolutely loved. It was dark blue with a "frost" over some parts of it.

"What did you say?" He asked walking beside her.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything" Elsa shook her hand and smiled.

"MMM… Why don't I believe you?" Jack smirked.

"Believe what you like, but I didn't say anything" Elsa closed her eyes so she couldn't she him chuckle.

"You know I did hear you. "You're wearing that hoddie"" Jack grinned.

"Really? Oh…" Elsa blushed.

"So you like this hoddie?" Jack nudged her and she nearly fell over. "Oh sorry" he grabbed her hand before she fell.

"It's okay, and yeah I… um… really like your hoddie" she didn't look at him and tried to act cold because other people from their school were now around.

"I'll let you wear it sometime then, shall I?" Jack said.

"Sure… whatever" Elsa said. "OMG YAY!" she thought. Elsa knew she would never be able to tell him that, she'll never live it down. "Aww little Elsa wants my hoddie" she could hear what Jack would say.

"Hello? Elsa are you okay?" Jack was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uh… yeah just spaced out" Elsa shook her head so she could think straight.

"I know that much" Jack chuckled. "What was you thinking about? Was it me?" he teased.

"Yeah… In your dreams Frosty" Elsa walked off to her locker.

"Heey, that hurt me you know" Jack leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Sooo sorry Jack" Elsa smiled into her locker.

"You better be" he grinned. "Boy am I going to get you later!" Jack grinned. Elsa looked up at him and he looked like he was plotting something.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be waiting for it" she looked at him and he just smiled. "Well, we only have two lessons so let's go" Elsa said closing her locker.

"But you have Music now" Jack pouted "Then English and we don't even sit next to each other"

"Aww boo hoo, poor little Jack Frost. What can we do" she said.

"I detect sass and sarcasm there" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Yes you did and bye!" Elsa walked into her music class. When she walked to her seat just before she sat down her teacher walked up to her.

"Good Morning Elsa, can I ask you to do something for me?" the teacher said.

"Sure…" Elsa looked at the teacher. They didn't get on very well so Elsa was puzzled why she was asking her to do something.

"Right Elsa, you have the sweetest voice in your year, I have to admit. And the Ball is one song down… Your song was the best out of the songs I got from the homework. The Ball comity would like you to preform your song tonight, at the end" the teacher said.

"Do I have to, I don't like to sing in front of people" Elsa said.

"That's why you haven't handed in your homework?" the teacher asked and Elsa nodded. "I'll tell you what if you do this, I won't ask for anymore singing homework's"

"It looks like I have no choice… fine I'll do it" Elsa sighed. "Can I use the practice room for this lesson please?"

"Go ahead" The teacher said leaving Elsa to practice her song.

English finally came and Jack was in a bad mood. He hand nearly every girl in their grade (except Elsa) ask him to the Ball. He couldn't take it anymore, he was super tired of saying the phrase "No, sorry I already have a date"

He walked into his class and saw Elsa getting out her books. He went to go and talk her but he got stopped by his friends. "Hey Jack, people are saying you have a date? Who is it?"

"There is no way I'm telling you! You'll just have to wait until tonight to find out" Jack laughed and his friends go annoyed.

"Come on man! Tell us!"

"NO! You will have to wait" Jack smirked. He looked around the room of something to keep his mind off of Elsa. Boy did he want to see her dress. He knew Elsa wanted him to see it today but why not before…? He wasn't quite sure.

"Hey Elsa" he heard a boys voice. He knew it wasn't Pitch or Hans they weren't in their class. Jack looked around to see a boy called Max talking to Elsa.

Max was the second most popular boy in their grade. He was always jealous that Jack was always one on top of him. No wonder Max wanted to talk to Elsa.

"What do you want?" Elsa said not looking up at him.

"Oh… um… are you going to the Ball?" Max asked.

"If I don't I'll get an earful from my sister, so yeas I am going" Elsa replied coldly.

"That's my girl" Jack thought and smiled.

"Do you want to do with me?" Max asked.

"What?!" Elsa thought. She looked up at him and glared at him. "No I do not!"

"What, why?" Max sounded alarmed.

"Because, I can have my reasons and I do not wish to tell you them" Elsa said.

"NO, you are rejecting me I have a right to know why" Max shouted at her.

"Oh go away will you" Chloe said. She was standing in between Elsa and Max. "Who would go with you? I'm sorry you are only popular for your looks but you don't have a nice personality, unlike Jack!"

"What did you just say?!" Max clearly hated being compared to Jack.

"She's right, Jack has good looks but he has an amazing personality!" Elsa stood up. The whole class looked at her. It was after all the first time she had spoken up in class.

Jack had to hide is face he was burning up. "Jack what's up?" someone asked.

"No-nothing" he said with his head now.

After school Anna and Elsa ran home to start getting ready. Elsa began on her make up where as their aunt did Anna's. They both had the same style just different colours. Elsa had a ice blue smoky eyed make-up whereas Anna had a purple smoky eyed make-up.

Elsa's Aunt Prim walked in with Anna. "Elsa dear do you mine if I do your hair? Please, I want to be a part of this day for you"

Elsa felt bad for her Aunt that they didn't have any children. "Of course you can!" Elsa smiled to her Aunt ans their Aunt and Anna smiled back. "Why is Anna smiling..?" Elsa looked worried at this point.

"Don't worry Elsa, everything is going to be fine." Anna giggled. "Close your eyes"

"Why…?" Elsa looked at her sister.

"Don't worry just please close your eyes and don't open them until we say so!" Anna crossed her arms. Anna was a stubborn girl and could always get Elsa to do… well most things that she wanted. Elsa knew she would't win this.

Elsa sighed and closed her eyes. She felt her Aunt Prim brushing her hair and Anna giggling. "AH… I wonder how long their going to be…" Elsa thought. Before she knew it she heard her name being called.

"Elsa, ELSA!"

"Whaa… yes Anna" she replied.

"Did you fall asleep?" Anna asked. Elsa eyes where still closed and she wasn't quite sure if she had or hadn't fallen asleep.

"Honestly, I dunno" Elsa sighed.

"Anyway, we are done! You can open your eyes in just a sec let me get a mirror" Elsa heard Anna run off and soon ran back. "Open!" she giggled.

Elsa opened her eyes and looked into the mirror "Whoa…" Her Aunt and Anna has loosely curled her hair and pulled back her bangs into a quiff. Skater-ed through out her hair were a flew plastic snowflakes and one big snowflake clipped to the side of her head overlapping her quiff. "Aunt Prim, Anna this… it's amazing!" Elsa smiled.

"We hoped you would like it… I know you don't like you hair down so I wasn't sure" Anna rambled.

"Anna, I love it!" Elsa took her sisters hands before they hugged. "Thank you"

"You are welcome" Aunt Prim smiled before Elsa hugged her too. "Come on girls get your dresses on. Your boys will be here soon"

Elsa and Anna both look at Elsa's clock. Their Aunt was right they had half an hour before they need to be at school. Anna ran out of the room. "Oh no, oh no, ooh noo"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her dress. It took her a while ti get it on then she looked in her wall length mirror. "I look really pretty" she smiled.

Her dress had a heart bodice with no sleeves. It was tight fitting and was short. It finished two thirds up her thigh. This part of the dress was ice blue and sparkly. Then at the end of the dress the was a semi see-through fabric used to make the dress a fish-tale dress. On that fabric were embroided snowflakes. Elsa wore white high heels to finish off her outfit.

Elsa walked down stairs and her Aunt nearly cried. "Elsa you look beautiful! Reminds me of your mother" she smiled with a few tears running down her cheek.

"Thanks…" Elsa smiled.

"Elsa! You look soooo beautiful!" Anna jumped. Anna was wearing a black lace and purple dress. The black lace covered the bust and a purple tulle skirt.

"You look beautiful as well Anna" Elsa smiled and Anna jumped. Unlike Elsa Anna wan't wearinf heels. Instread she wore purple ballerina shoes.

"The car is ready for when the boys get here" Aunt Prim said.

"Its funny, Kristoff and Jack said they would pick us up but they ask Aunt Prim to drive us there…" Anna laughed.

"They are both just lazy and don't want to walk" Elsa giggled.

Suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it! Elsa go into the living room! Pleaseee!" Anna smiled and Elsa just walked into the living room. "Hi guys!"

"Anna… You look… Well… i- um… Beautiful!" Kristoff was took back by how beautiful she looked.

"Aww baby, thank you! You look smart yourself" Anna smiled. She waved to Jack who seemed out of place. "Hang on a sec Jack" Anna smiled before she kissed Kristoff.

"Soooooo, is Elsa still getting ready?" Jack asked.

"Nope, she in the living room" Anna covered his eyes with her hands and walked into their living room.

"Anna! What are you up to?" Jack chuckled.

"Wait…. Now" Anna took her hands away from his face and in front of him was Elsa.

"Whoa… You look AMAZING!" Jack smiled.

"Thanks…" Elsa blushed. "Well… you look nice too" Elsa raised and eyebrow. All the other boys had gone out to buy suits and there was Jack. Black shoes, black trousers, white shirt – which was un-tucked, and a black blazer. No tie or anything like that.

"Did you think I wanted to fit in with everyone?" Jack pulled Elsa into a hug.

"Well… now I think about it… NO" Elsa giggled. She looked over Jack shoulder and saw Anna and Kristoff leave then room.

"You look really hot…" Jack mumbled into Elsa's ear. Elsa pulled away to see Jack's face was bright red.

"Aww someone's blushing" she teased.

"So are you!" Jack laughed. Elsa was blushing but not as much as Jack… for once.

"It's time Frost" Elsa giggled.

"Oh right…" Jack loosened his grip and stood back away from her.

"I didn't mean that idiot!" Elsa turned her back to him. "I meant a kiss but clearly you don't want one" Elsa grinned knowing Jack couldn't see her face.

"So sorry my Queen, I shall kiss you right away" he grinned.

"Wait, what?!" Elsa spun round and jack was walking to ward her. Even in her heels Jack was still taller than her. Jack looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You heard me" Jack stroked her cheek before he kissed her. "Now my Queen we must leave" Jack took Elsa's hand.

"Of course my King" Elsa giggled. "Do you like my hair?" she asked.

"Duh, it's down. Makes you look sexier" Jack grinned and Elsa looked away from him. "Aww who's blushing now?" he asked.

"Not me" Elsa lied, she felt her face burn up. "Did he just call me sexy?"

"Yes I did" Jack chuckled. "You said that out loud"

"Oh… i… er… Oh shut up!" Elsa said getting in the car.

"Awwwww" Anna giggled.

When they finally got to school it seemed like everyone was already there. When they walked into the gym – where it was being held, everyone stopped and stared at them.

"Why are they looking at us?" Kristoff said.

"Not at us… they are all looking at Elsa" Anna said. "Elsa let's go over there" Anna grabbed her sisters hands and pulled her away from everyone else. "Where's Jack?" Anna looked round.

"He probably got stopped by this fan girlls or his mates" Elsa giggled. "He can't get away from them" Elsa looked over at the group they just left.

"So you came with Elsa?" A boy asked Jack.

"Yeah…" Jack said. "Right, now I'll be going" Jack made his way out of the crowd and over to Elsa. "Sorry about that…"

"No it's fine" Elsa giggled. After a while the whole school was in the gym and was getting ready for the dance.

"Elsa" Jack smiled. Elsa giggled and took Jacks hand. They then began to dance next to Anna and Kristoff. After the dance there was normal music playing and everyone just had fun.

"Soooooo, Jack… are you going to… you know, make it public?" Elsa asked. Her and Jack were sitting down on a bench watching Anna and Kristoff dance.

"I think I will you know" Jack winked.

"I'll have to prepare then…" Elsa giggled. Jack smiled running his hand through Elsa's hair. When he did she blushed slightly.

"Look, are Jack and Elsa an item?"

"No way! Jack wouldn't go out with her! Of all people Elsa!"

"Hey would you like to repeat that?" Jack asked. The two girls clearly didn't realize that Jack and Elsa had over heard them. They just looked at him. "Didn't think so!"

"I really will be hated…" Elsa muttered but Jack heard her. Jack walked over to the DJ to ask for a song. "He is really hot…"

"Hey Elsa"

Elsa looked up to see Pitch looking down at her. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Please Elsa, I'm sorry about what happened between us before" Pitch's voice seemed full of sorrow. "Please Elsa you have to believe me!"

"Just leave me alone!" Elsa glared up at him. She really did hate him, not matter how many times he says sorry she will never, NEVER forgive him.

"Please Elsa, I love you!" Pitch kelt down so he was at her level.

"NO you don't" Elsa stared at him. Boy did she hate him.

"I do, Hans made me do all that stuff. I didn't want to hurt you Elsa! Don't you remember me asking you out?" Pitch seemed like he was actual sorry.

"Yes and I said no for a reason. I HATE you Pitch and Hans. I hate you both so much!" Elsa hoped Jack would hurry back.

"Oh so you think I don't love you? Well listen sweetheart I DO, if you think that Jack does then you are blind. He doesn't do the whole dating thing. He will move on soon and forget all about you!" Pitch's voice had changed, he seemed angry now.

"What do you know about Jack. We both moved here at the same time! Have you even spoken to him?" Elsa shouted at him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Elsa and Pitch.

"Pitch back off, just cause you lost her!" Anna stood between them.

"To whom? Jack? Haha don't make me laugh Anna! He doesn't care for Elsa, if he does where is he now?" Pitch smiled.

"What did you do?!" Both Anna and Elsa asked.

"It's not what I have done, because I'm standing right here" Pitch laughed.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted, he punched past a group of boys who were trying to keep him back. "So sorry, they wouldn't let me go"

"It's fine, I'm glad you're okay" Elsa smiled and Jack hugged her.

"Pitch, why are you doing this?" Anna asked.

"I LOVE Elsa more than words can describe and I'm not letting Mr Jack Frost take her away from me!" Pitch shouted.

"I'm not yours, you do not own me" Elsa said.

"I know but-"

"Pitch, I don't love you! I HATE YOU! I love someone else…" Elsa was annoyed that Pitch wasn't backing down.

"Look Jack, you have finally got every girl in the grade to fall for you. What are you going to do now? You can't love anyone, you have loved no one. I bet your own parents don't love you" Pitch shouted.

Jack's face dropped, "Mum… Dad…" Jack's heart filling with memories of his family before they died.

"Pitch how dare you!" Elsa shouted punching him in the face. Pitch looked up and saw a tear fell down her cheek. "Would you of said that to me or Anna?!"

"Elsa Winters!" a teacher shouted.

"I'm sorry Miss but-" Elsa fell to the ground. Everyone watched her, the first time they had all heard her talk.

"It's not about what's just happened, just remember what you have to do later" the teacher said then walked off.

"Pitch just leave Elsa alone!" Jack shouted as Anna comforted her.

"Like you can't stop me flirting with her!" Pitch grinned.

"Yes I can!" Jack helped Elsa up. "Because she is MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jack shouted. They got a few gasps and a few nos.

"Jack…" Elsa said.

"I LOVE her more than you ever have or ever will!" Jack let Anna take Elsa, "I love her and she loves me back so everyone can deal with it! If you don't like it tough. But don't hate her! Please…" Jack said.

"Jack…" Elsa wanted to hug him but it was just cause a bigger scene.

"He's right" A girl spoke Elsa looked up and saw Chloe come and walk over. "We should be happy for them, and guys you have to admit once Elsa started to smile or laugh we all thought she was beautiful. So if I see anyone being out of order to Elsa I will hurt them"

"Anyway Elsa…" Jack grinned. He looked over his shoulder looking at Pitch. "Do you wanna-"

"Attention please, for our last song of the evening give it up for Elsa!"

Everyone was silent and Jack looked at Elsa. "I'll be right back…" Elsa walked onto the stage and everyone stared at her. She had quite a lot of girls giving her an evil look. "Come on Elsa…"

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway

Elsa looked down at everyone, they just stared up at her. She then heard clapping and saw Anna, Kristoff and Jack cheering. Sudently the whole school was clapping. Elsa stood there in shock. Did… did they like it?

"You go Elsa!"

"Well done Elsa! You have an amazing voice!"

"WOOOOO Elsa you ROCK!"

Elsa walked off the stage and was surrounded by people. People she thought hated her. As she walked through the crowd they all complemented on how well she sang. She came to the end of the crowd and Jack was standing there with Anna and Kristoff.

"Well done ELSA!" Anna squealed. Anna Ran up to her sister and hugged her. "You were amazing, but why did you do it?"

"Music homework, either this for a fail" Elsa gave her sister a weak grin.

"Well someone wants to congratulate you…." Anna giggled. She stepped to the side and Jack ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing to see here!" Anna shouted to everyone.

"So people are leaving now…" Jack said not looking at Elsa.

"Jack just spit it out" Elsa giggled. "Even if the shy Jack is super cute"

"You think I'm cute?" Jack took Elsa hand, he had gone back to his normal self now.

"Nooooo, I think you are H-O-T" Elsa said spelling out the word hot. Jack blushed but didn't look away.

"I know, I think the same about you… I'm sorry about what happened with Pitch. I didn't want him to talk to you and then he did-" Jack rambled on.

"Shhh… Jack it's okay" Elsa smiled. "I hate Pitch he means nothing to me, but you do…" she blushed.

Jack stroked her cheek and Elsa took one step closer to him. "I love you my Queen" and before he gave Elsa time to reply he kissed her.

"I love you too, my King" Elsa giggled.

Jack took her hand and they walked outside where Anna and Kristoff where waiting for them. "Jack!" Anna shouted.

"What have I done?!" Jack joked.

"Nothing… yet, but do you wanna stay round ours tonight? Kristoff is and Aunt Prim said you could stay too" Anna smiled.

Jack looked at Elsa "You do want me to?" Elsa stared at him and nodded. "Fine, I'm in… BUT can I go home first to get some… stuff"

"Sure Aunt Prim will take you and Kristoff home after she takes us home" Anna giggled and walked off to the car.

"Tonight's going to be fun…" Elsa smiled.

"Yes, plus I'm bringing you a present" Jack winked.

"What?! What is it?" Elsa nudged him.

"Wait and see" Jack nudged her back.

_What was going to happen that night…. More like on Monday, sure they seemed like they don't hate me… BUT I bet Pitch does… He'll get a few people then everyone and he'll probably do something to Jack… WAIT Elsa what are you thinking, Pitch wont do anything, clam down girl just relax and chill. You only have to focus on tonight not Monday…_


	8. Chapter 8

~CHAPTER EIGHT~

Jack was dropped off home by Elsa and Anna's aunt. He walked into the house and everything as quite. He sneaked up stairs into his room to pack a bag. He took his clothes off and changed. "Tonight, I will show her and make sure she see's my six pack! One thing that will cheer her up… hopefully" he sighed.

"You're back I see" he heard a voice. Jack spun round and saw Tooth standing by his door. "MUM, JACK'S BACK. BUT IT LOOKS LIKE HE IS GOING OUT AGAIN!" Tooth shouted.

"Tooth!" Jack shouted.

"What, are you staying?" she asked.

"Um… no. I'm going to Elsa's" Jack said.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Tooth giggled.

"We are not at that stage in our relationship yet!" Jack's face turned bright red. "Just leave Tooth" Jack turn his back to her. He walked down the stairs. "Laura?"

"Yes Jacky…" Laura sang.

"Erm… can I stay at Elsa's tonight?" he asked. "Please say yes, please say yes!" he thought.

"I don't see why not… Anyway, how did tonight go?" Laura smiled and Jack felt his cheeks flush.

"It went okay… I mean, Pitch confessed his love for Elsa and I kinda told the school we were dating, then she sang to the school and now everyone loves her" Jack rubbed the back off his neck.

"Ookkaayy…?" Laura said.

"Well, I'm going!" Jack said running out the door before anyone could ask him anything else. "Ahh… I just hope people won't hate Elsa now… God was she hot today!" Jack knocked on Elsa's door and she answered it.

"Hey Frosty" she giggled and blushed. "Can't wait for my present" she winked.

"Frosty… still, I thought you gave up on that nickname" Jack raise his eyebrow and walked into the house.

"Well…. I like it now and you can give me a nickname if you like" she blushed.

"Cool… how about snowflake?" Jack grinned. Elsa looked at him in a daze.

"Um- yeah… whatever!" she blushed. Jack chuckled and took her hand and she turned around.

"I love you snowflake" He smiled and it gave Elsa butterflies.

"I- I- I love you too… Frosty" she blushed.

"Really? Can I have a kiss then?" Jack asked.

"Can I have my present?" Elsa grinned.

"Not yet, it's not the right time" Jack grinned at her and she blushed even more. "I'm going in for it now" Jack lent in and they kissed each other. "Hows about making out later?" he whispered in her ear.

"W-why?!" Elsa seemed shocked.

"I love you that's why" Jack hugged her. It was awhile before she hugged him back.

"Anna, Jack is here!" Elsa said as she walked Jack into the living room.

"Hey Jack! I see you two have already kissed" Anna giggled.

"What, how did you?" Jack asked he looked around to see Elsa giggling. "What is it?"

"I am still wearing my lip stick…" Elsa laughed. Jacks lips were slightly red.

"Damn it!" Jack wiped the lip stick off his mouth. "So what we going to do?"

"Truth or dare!" Anna giggled.

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Yes and you can start first!" Anna grinned. Elsa gulped knowing that Anna knew she never chose dare.

"Fine, DARE" Elsa grinned.

Anna's face dropped, Elsa never chose dare. "Fine… MAKE OUT with Jack! I over heard you before you walked in"

"But I whispered that!" Jack said.

"Clearly not bro" Kristoff laughed.

"Anna I am not doing that!" Elsa hissed at her sister.

"Then you have to do a truth~" Anna sang.

"What do you want to know?" Elsa stared at Anna. "You know most of my secrets!"

"I was going to open up the question to the floor, so Jack, Kristoff, got any questions?" Anna giggled.

"If you are opening it up can we chose the dare?" Kristoff smiled and Elsa sighed.

"Fine, I don't see why not" Anna blushed. "OH! I have an AMAZING idea, boys write down 6 questions for truth and Elsa and I will write 6 dares each and put them in two different hats! That way we can all have a say"

"Sure that's sounds like fun" Jack grinned and Elsa nodded. After they had all wrote down either their dares or truths it was Elsa to go first.

"Dare…" said mumbled as she put her hand into the dear hat. "Kiss the person the group votes on… REALLY?" she looked at Anna who giggled.

"All those in favor of Jack raise their hand" Anna smiled and herself, jack and Kristoff raised their hands.

"Fine" Elsa said, she leaned over and kissed Jack. "Now Jack it's your go, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Jack grinned. "What do you love about your girl/boy friend?" Jack paused for a moment. "I love your smile Elsa" he said and Elsa blushed.

"AWWWW, MY go!" Anna shouted. "I chose dare!" she pulled out a pieces of paper "Kiss the person to your left on the cheek" Anna looked to her left and Jack was sitting neck to her. "Do you mind?" she asked her sister.

"It's only on the cheek Anna" Elsa giggled and watched Anna kiss Jack's cheek. "Kristoff your go"

"If you were stuck on a dessert island and was aloud one friend who would it be?" Kristoff read out. "Mmmm…. Hans cause than he would suffer with me, no I'm joking Jack I chose you!" Kristoff laughed.

"Back to you Elsa" Jack grinned.

"Okay truth. When was the last time you were caught in a lie and what was it" Elsa remembered that morning with Jack and she blushed slightly.

"I know the answer!" Jack laughed.

"Err… so Jack was wearing, well that hoddie at school this morning and I muttered "You're wearing that hoddie" and told Jack I didn't say anything but he heard me and told me he knew what I said" Elsa blushed and hid her face.

"AWW that's so cute!" Anna said. "Jack, your go"

"DARE! Act like the person you hate. Easy, Hey look I'm Pitch and I love Elsa more than words can describe. I don't care about other peoples feeling but my own" Jack and the the others burst out laughing.

"Sounds about right" Elsa giggled. "Anna"

"Mmmmmmm Truth. Who else apart from if you are dating someone, do you think in hot at your school?" Anna blushed. "Well, actually Jack's kinda hot" Anna giggled.

"Back off he's mine!" Elsa laughed.

"Guess it's my go" Kristoff put his hand into the dare hat. "Awww… I have to have a make over!" Kristoff sighed. He let Anna and Elsa put mascara and lip stick on him but that was it.

"You look so pretty" Jack smiled.

"Shut up frost!"

"My go!" Elsa giggled. She was actually enjoying this game. "Dare again" She looked at her dare and her face dropped. "Bound at the ankles and let one other person tickle you. You are not allowed to laugh and if you do they can punish you" she sulked.

"I'll be the other person" Jack smirked and Elsa's face went bright red.

"Can Anna do it?" She pleaded.

"Nope" Jack grinned. Anna grabbed her Elsa's ankles and Jack sat on top of her. "Now don't try and laugh. I'll tickle you for a minute okay?" He didn't even give her a chance to respond. He began to tickle her and she did her best not to laugh. She had 10 seconds to go when she giggled slightly. "Ah you lost punishment time" Jack smirked.

"What do I get-" Elsa began but got cut off cause Jack's lips were on hers.

"That's what you get" he winked and saw Elsa flush red. "Now… truth… or dare… I'll go for another dare. Take off an item of clothing… Who wrote this?" Jack asked looking at Elsa.

"It wasn't me!" Elsa blushed and Anna giggled.

"Anna" Jack grinned and she nodded. "Fine" Jack said as he pulled off his hoddie.

"See what you have done ANNA?" Elsa blushed pointed at Jack's abs. "Do you hate me?"

"Noooo, I love you and you love him too" she sniggered.

Jack stretched and laughed "At least I can now say I'm cleansed from what happened" Jack grinned and looked at Elsa how looked really annoyed.

"Anna it's your turn" she snapped and Anna look worried.

"Dare I guess, sing "I'm a little tea pot"" Anna giggled. And began to sing. She was like a child so for her this dare was nothing. "Kristoff"

"Truth" he smiled. "What do you want to be famous for? I really don't know to be honest" he said.

"Fair enough" Elsa smiled. "I'm going to go with truth this time" she grinned. "Easy, What is something a friend wanted you to do but you wouldn't. The answer is to make out with Jack!" She shot Anna a look and she tried not to laugh.

"I guess it's my go, truth" Jack put his hand into the hat. "Please be good" he thought. "Who will be the next person you kiss?" He grinned at Elsa.

"OH it's not me that's for sure" Elsa grinned.

"Whaaa?! Snowflake why?!" Jack pouted.

Elsa giggled. "How can I resit that face" she said sarcastically.

"Very funny, you are next Anna" Jack said.

"Dare, I have to hold someones hand for the rest of the game, Kristoff baby?" Anna fluttered her eyelashes.

"Fine" Kristoff and Anna held hands and Kristoff had his go by licking the floor.

"I think we have played enough" Elsa giggled. "How many rounds was that?"

"But there are still 4 pieces of paper left!" Jack moaned.

"Fine one more round jeez, how are you guys not bored?" Elsa sighed. "I will never know" she picked up a truth. "What if your ideal date? Jack did you write this?" she asked.

"Nooo….. yes" Jack sighed.

"MMM…. Well I suppose a date at the ice rink wouldn't be too bad. Ice skating with each other. Then going out for either lunch or dinner and to finish it off watch a movie round one of our houses" she blushed.

"Mmm… I'll keep that in mind" Jack nudged her and she pushed him over. "Hey!" he laughed and Elsa joined him. "Right dare! Lick the person on your rights cheek. I'm glad you and Anna swapped places" he grinned before he licked Elsa's cheek.

"EW! Anna that was one of your dares!" Elsa moaned.

"And? Moving on, dare, Confess your love of someone over text" Anna grinned. She pulled out her phone and typed a really long message.

Elsa had her phone out anyway since Jack kept taking selfie's on her phone when she got a message from Anna. "I love you so much Elsa. You are the best person I have ever met and I'm glad and proud to call you my older sister. I'm sorry for all the pain you have had and I love you more and more every day. You are the best sister in the world!" Elsa read the message aloud and looked at Anna.

"It never said it had to be a boy!" Anna smiled.

"Anna…" Elsa began to tear up.

"NO Don't you Dare cry!" Anna shouted. Elsa knew if she started so would Anna. So he fluttered her eyelashes to stop the tears forming.

"I'm last so it's truth… What?! JACK WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Kristoff shouted.

"What does it say?" Anna asked.

"What turns you on? Really?" Kristoff said.

"It's a joke… come on!" Jack laughed.

"I'm not answering that!" Kristoff said.

"What why not?" Jack asked.

"Why don't YOU answer it?" Anna said.

"Fine, I get turned on when…" he began but saw Elsa stand up and walk out of the room. "Elsa!" Jack got up after her.

"Why Jack?" she asked.

"It was a joke, I wasn't even going to tell them the truth, I was going to say chocolate" he grinned and Elsa tried not to laugh. "See it's funny!" Jack smiled.

"Shut up Jack, I'm annoyed with you!" she said.

"Not for long!" Jack hugged her from behind. "How's this?" he asked.

"Mph" Elsa sighed. "I can't stay angry at him!" she thought.

"Is that all I get?" Jack spun her around. "Can I have a kiss please?" he asked and Elsa shock her head as a response for NO. "Fine, I'll tell you what turns me on then" he smirked. He leaned in to whisper something.

"Okay, okay! You win Jackson!" Elsa push him away from her. She looked up and he was smiling at her. "You are a really idiot-" she began.

"Whats wrong?" Jack then remembered he had taken his hoddie off and was shirt less. "Aw stop blushing so much snowflake" he grinned.

"Shut up!" she said. "I-I- I love you Jackson Overland Frost" she smiled. Jack was amazed that she knew his whole name.

"I Love you too Elsa Winters" he said before he kissed her. "Now lets go back" he took her hand and they walked back into the living room where Anna had placed two mattresses.

"We have to sleep down here Aunt Prim's rules" Anna said.

"Okay" Jack smiled.

"I'm going upstairs to change" Elsa said leaving the room.

"SO what happened?" Anna asked.

"Nothing much, she was angry I got her to not be angry anymore BUT change of topic can you guys call Punzie, Flynn, Astrid and Hiccup and ask then if they want to do a join date thing. Of course I was inviting you two" Jack grinned.

"That's why you wrote that question?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, I want her frist ever date to be the best" Jack smiled.

"Your are tooo sweet Jack!" Anna giggle. "Sure I'll text them"

"Text who?" Elsa asked walking in with sorts and a t-shirt on.

"Astrid to get a drink that Jack has never heard of before" Anna smiled.

"She's the one with Hiccup or Flynn?" Elsa asked.

"Hiccup" Anna replied.

"Okay" Elsa sat down on her sofa and began to watch the TV. Jack really wanted to give her the present but not in front of Anna.

Jack looked over and Anna got the idea. "I'm going to make tea! Any one want some?" she asked.

Everyone nodded and Anna left the room with Kristoff. "SO about this present" Elsa began.

"I know, I know…" He picked up his hoddie and sat next to her. "Here I want you to have it"

"Wait what?!" Elsa blushed.

"I know you like it so I thought I'd give it to you… Bunny's girlfriend said she would make another one for me anyways" Jack smiled giving her the hoddie.

"Jack…Thank you" She flung her arms around his neck. "I love you"

"I love you more" Jack grinned.

"I love you most!" She giggled and she put the hoddie on. "What do you think?" she asked.

Jack knew his face was red. "Too Beautiful" he replied and Elsa smiled down at him.

"I think you deserve the making out part now" She blushed. "But you will have to get it" she giggled walking away from him.

"I'm going get you!" Jack laughed. He pushed her on th floor and they were looking at each other.

"I was counting on it" She smiled. Jack pushed his lips onto hers and began to kiss her. They made out for a little bit, then they heard Elsa's aunt Prim drive up to the house.

"Shit…" Jack sighed and Elsa giggled. "Did you enjoy that?" he grinned.

"Maybe" she blushed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" she sighed as she hugged him. Elsa no longer cared he was shirtless. "Oh and your six pack is amazing by the way" she smiled.

"Why you!" Jack began to blush and Elsa sat on top of him examining his abs.

"When you you have to time to go to the gym?" she asked finally looking up at him.

"I'm a ice hockey player for the school, I can use the schools gym when I like" he grinned.

"Oh… Okay" she got off him and went to welcome her Aunt and Uncle home.

"We are going upstairs to leave you kids alone" Aunt Prim said.

"Snowflake?" Jack asked.

"Yes frosty" she giggled.

"Will you go on a double date with me and Anna and Kristoff tomorrow? Please!" He asked hugging her.

"Sure, I'd love to" she giggled. She saw Jack start to grin. "What are we going to do?" she asked. Jack looked at her and sighed.

"What's your ideal date…?" He grinned.

"JACK!" Elsa shouted she punched his arm. "That's why you put that question in!" Elsa giggled. "That's actually kinda sweet"

"I know" Jack smiled. "Anna are you done with the tea yet?"

"No" she giggled. "Not yet!"

"What's taking her so long?!" Jack asked. Elsa looked at him and sighed. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she shook her head. Elsa walked into the living room and started to get the bed ready. Jack followed her and smiled.

"Oh really?" Jack grinned.

"I was just thinking and spaced out, that's all" she said.

"Thinking about…?" Jack hugged her which made her jump. "Me?"

"HAHA, in your dreams Frosty!" Elsa giggled and Jack tightened his grip. "I was actually think about what we could all do now, it is only 8:00 and Anna's ordering Pizza soon. We can't play another game of truth or dare"

"Why not!" Jack kissed her neck.

"It's a boring game, after a while at least, we need to do something else" Elsa giggled, Jack's lips were so soft and his breath tickled the back of her neck.

"Mmm… what can we do?" Jack let her go and sat down on the sofa. "Watch a movie?"

"Mmm… I'm not sure…" Elsa said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Cause Anna and Kristoff LOVE scary movies but I hate them. I'm not in the mood to watch one" Elsa sighed.

"But I'm here for you" Jack grinned Elsa gave him a weak smile. "What's wrong?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Noth-" she began and sighed. "Just after what Pitch said to you, it has brought back so many different feelings, NOT happy ones at that"

"Elsa, it's okay" Jack hugged her.

"NO JACK! IT'S NOT OKAY!" Elsa shouted at him. "I'm- I" She looked horrified. "I'm sorry!" Elsa ran off to her bedroom.

"Jack what happened?!" Anna asked running into the room.

"I… I really don't know. She started to talk about what Pitch said and how it brought back bad feelings" Jack sighed.

"OH no!" Anna sat down horror spread across her face.

"WHAT?!" Jack asked.

"Elsa… thinks she's to blame for out parents death. She left her sketch book and pencils at home so our mum and dad went to get them. They where in a car crash and died there and then. She blames herself. "If I hadn't of forgotten them!" or "If I wasn't selfish and made then go and get them, they would still be here"" Anna had a tears form in her eyes.

"OH… that's a similar to how my parents and sister died. They were on they way up here to watch me play hockey then they crashed and died in hospital" Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I'll go and see her" Jack said before her walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to order the food! Jack what will you have?" Anna called.

"Whatever Elsa likes" he grinned. "Hey snowflake?" Jack knocked on her door.

"Jack just go in" He spun round and saw her aunt behind him.

"Okay" Jack walked in to she Elsa's face buried in her pillow. "Elsa" he said.

"Go away… I shouted at you!" she sobbed.

"And? You think I'm mad at you? Elsa I LOVE you, I could never be mad at you" Jack walked over to her and saw the tears rolled from her eyes. "Babe whats up?"

"My Parents… It's my fault!" she cried.

"Elsa, it's not. You can't blame yourself" Jack kissed her forehead. "I know what you are going through, I felt the same when my family died" Jack hugged her tight.

"Jack" Elsa sighed. "You're not think about what Pitch said are you?" she asked.

"Nah, I know my parents loved me" Jack grinned. He saw Elsa blush. "Look whos blushing" Jack grinned and rubbed his nose against her cheek which made her giggle.

"Stop it Jack!" She giggled some more.

"Make me" Jack grinned and began to kiss her neck.

"Jack!" she laughed. "Don't" Elsa signed and Gave in. "Fine you win!"

"Win what?" Jack pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Your heart?" a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Yes Jack that's what you won" She raised her eyebrow.

"I know I have and you have mine" He kissed her cheek.

"Jack… I'm sorry" She hugged him. "I love you" She smiled into his chest. "Your body is really warm!" Elsa pulled away.

"Trying to change to subject" Jack teased.

"NO!" She hugged him again. "You're my guardian" She smiled.

"And you are my Queen" Jack tilted her chin up. "May I have this kiss?"

"Of course you may" Elsa grinned. She pushed Jack back on the bed and pulled herself on top of him. She looked in his eyes and kissed him.

"FOOD'S HERE" Anna called up.

"Come on!" Elsa climbed off of Jack.

"Wait" Jack pushed her up against the wall. "You sure you are OK?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes" She smiled and blushed slightly. "You made me feel better"

"This will make you feel fantastic then" Jack pushed his lips against hers.

"MM"

When they pulled away they were both breathing heavily. "That felt good" Elsa blushed.

"Yeah, it did" Jack smiled.

"Let's go" Elsa and Jack walked down stairs and Anna gave them their food. After eating their pizzia's Anna and Kristoff were talking about a horror film they both likes.

"Hey lets watch a film" Anna grinned.

"Oh no" Elsa whispered and Jack laughed.

"What type" Jack chuckled.

"HORROR!" Anna and Kristoff said looking at each other.

"Anna you know I don't like those films" Elsa said.

"But this time you have Jack to cuddle up to" Anna smiled.

Elsa blushed "As much as I like the sound of that, I really don't want to watch a horror film" she said.

"Ahh come on Elsa!" Anna sighed.

"No Anna, If you want to watch one I'll be in my room" and with that Elsa was gone.

"Anna" Jack looked at her.

"WHAT?" She asked.

"Why don't we watch something TOGETHER" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Fine, would you go and get her?" Anna asked. Jack didn't need to answer her walked up the stairs and into Elsa bedroom.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Jack looked at his girlfriend who was sitting at her desk.

"Drawing" she replied with one word.

"What are you drawing?" Jack began to walk over and she slammed her sketch book shut.

"N-nothing" she stuttered.

"Really?" Jack stood behind her.

"Y-yes. I- wasn't d-doing an-anything" she stuttered again.

"Why don't I believe you?" Jack tilted her head up so they were looking at each other.

"I'm not going to show you Jack" She blushed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" he winked and her face flush red. "So, can I see what you drew?" he asked.

"MM…. no" she looked away. "If I keep looking into his eyes I'll give in! He can't see what I drew… it was him with a heart around his head!"

"Fine, Anna wants you to come down we are watching a film we all like" Jack grinned.

"Okay, I'll come down" Elsa said as she walked out of the room. Jack opened her book and saw the picture.

"Wow, she's amazing" he looked down at the paper. She was a cartoonist so they picture might have been of Jack but was a cartoon version. "It's cute, I won't tell her I saw it" Jack walked out of the room and went down stairs.

"So what are we going to watch?" Elsa asked.

"Now you see me?" Anna said looking through the DVD's they had.

"YES!" Elsa's eyes lit up.

"I guess you like this film" Jack hugged Elsa.

"It's my favorite film!" Elsa grinned.

"Let's get cozy then" Jack and Kristoff got the beds ready and they all got in.

Anna put the film on. Elsa cuddled up to Jack and Anna did the same with Kristoff. After a while the movie had finished.

"Are you tired Snowflake?" Jack asked.

"Just a little" Elsa yawned.

"Good to sleep Snowflake, we have a long day tomorrow" Jack hugged her and kissed her forehead and watched Elsa fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**I'm just going to say guys i am super sorry that it has taken sooooooooo long to update this chapter. I have had it typed up and ready to update but i have my GCSE's (Year 11 end of secondary school exams) and i have been revising and taking the exams for the past 4 weeks. I ONLY HAVE ONE WEEK LEFT OF SCHOOL! - well after this week...Then i'm off for 12 weeks - give or take, so i will hopefully be updating more! Thanks everyone that had read!**

**Rinrinlizzie02 ~ ^_^ **


End file.
